


The Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, American McGee's Alice, Supernatural
Genre: Business marriage, Cas doesn't approve, Crowley's demons - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hell, I promise to eventually make the chapters longer, M/M, No Spoilers Please, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Wonderland, eventual destiel, will add more tags as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Alice Lovaugh, current Queen of Wonderland, meets the powerful King of Hell, everything changes and nothing is ever the same. Will Alice crumble like a parched cake or will she rule like the Queen she was meant to be?





	The Queen

Teetering towards the door in her highest heels, the train on her dress swayed with each shuffle of her hips. She chose a simply elegant dress - a black knee-length gown sheathed with floor-length silk. A demon guarded the door ahead of them menacingly as they handed him their invitations. He briefly glanced at the slips of laminated cotton paper, then back at the two hunters and the witch. He nodded and opened the door, “You may enter,” he spoke with a thunderous, but gentle voice.   
A miniature orchestra played as guests chatted and swayed; violins hummed as the cello intensely filled the room. Alice unconsciously noticed that most of the guests were, in fact, not demons. The ballroom was a cornucopia of vampires and werewolves and people of various fae species with a miniscule amount of demons. She sighed a breath of relief as Dean tapped her shoulder, “That’s Crowley.” He pointed towards an older gentleman waltzing with a blonde, youthful looking vampire with blood red lips that she prayed was lipstick.   
She nodded, “I’ll distract him while you two find the blade.” Sucking in a breath for courage as her people skills weren’t anything to brag about, she turned to seek out Crowley again only to find that he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She clenched her teeth and carefully clicked her way into the crowd. A hand on her shoulder startled her, and she turned around, ready to fight, but came face to face with the King of Hell himself. “Alice. Such a pleasure to meet you finally,” He spoke first, with a silky smooth accent that made her hold a breath, but she released it when he drew her right hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. “Crowley,” she breathed, taken aback by his overall appearance. By the way the Winchesters spoke of him, she expected devil horns and a cheshire grin.   
Cheshire, oh how she missed her guard and Wonderland. She hadn’t been back in over three months, having to juggle school and anxiety and depression and due dates and tests; it was too difficult to handle. She’d left her right hand man, Cheshire, in charge of all seven domains of Wonderland. She trusted him with everything, even her life. When she was in charge, Cheshire followed her to the human realm in the form of a scrawny house cat, but in all actuality, he was around the size of a tiger, appearing extremely emaciated with a devilish grin. Her heart ached as she recalled him.  
Crowley bent down to her 4’11” height and whispered, “Let’s go somewhere more… private.” He still held her hand, softly stroking it with his thumb. Alice nodded with a small grin.   
She found it hard to keep up and groaned outwardly when they stood at the bottom of the staircase she saw when she entered. “Take those death-traps off now before you break your neck,” Crowley sternly demanded. Alice looked at him as if he said, “Stand on your head and clap your feet.” He raised his eyebrows, “Now would be as good time as any.” She rolled her eyes and bent down to grab each shoe with a hand, then gathered them both with her left hand, slipping the fingers of her right hand through Crowley’s. They walked gracefully up the winding staircase to a medium sized office. “Sit,” he motioned toward a blood-red, throne-like leather chair. She obeyed and sat down as gracefully as she could manage, dropping her shoes on the Persian carpet beside her bare feet. He walked around his desk and sat in the chair across from hers. “I’ve been thinking,” he paused. She scoffed, “Thinking can be very dangerous,” she giggled then allowed him to continue.   
“I have a business proposition. You rule Wonderland, and I rule Hell. What if we co-rule both Hell and Wonderland? I could give you anything you’ve ever wanted,” he paused yet again to allow Alice to intake the sudden offer. She furrowed her brow and questioned, “You want to marry me so we can both rule Wonderland AND Hell?” He nodded, “Yes, I think it would be a smart decision.” She shook her head, “What do you get out of it? And why me? I’m a fledgling witch who can’t perform simple telekinesis. I’m in no position to give you anything in return.” She sighed again, feeling the stress materialize within her body.   
Crowley cleared his throat, “I don’t expect anything in return. I’ve decided that I won’t live forever, and I need an experienced ruler to rule after I’m gone.” Alice scoffed,   
“I’m not THAT experienced, and Wonderland practically runs itself.” Crowley tightened his grasp on her hand, “Please, can you at least think about it?” Alice sighed and replied,   
“Fine, I’ll have to talk it over with my boyfriend,” she paused as her phone buzzed against her breasts, “I have to go, Crowley.”   
“Wait, I believe you sent Moose and Squirrel to try and find this.” He produced a silver dagger from inside his coat pocket, “I’ll let you have this, but you have to think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to publish the second chapter. My life got in the way, but I promise to post another chapter before the end of today. Thank you to those who stuck with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this first chapter being so short, but I will have longer chapters after this. I just felt as though this was a good stopping point. I plan to post the next chapter in twenty-four hours or less, so stick with me!


End file.
